


Best Friends

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Self Prompt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Some confessions are made in a not-so-ideal situation.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I used some prompts I found on a list to inspire this: "We're not just friends and you fucking know it"/"Just please be my best friend now, not the guy I just confessed my love to" (not used in the piece)/"I think I'm in love with you and th st scares the shit out of me"/"Stop pretending you're okay, 'cause I know you're not"  
> I also set this in about 1973/74, which is why I refer to Roger as being a brunette.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, this was my first foray into writing Maylor.

"Brian, you can stop pretending you're okay, 'cause I know you're not." Roger said, following the guitarist, exasperated but trying to be gentle with Brian (who was  _not_ okay).

"I am," Brian muttered. "Rog, I'm fine, just... just bugger off and leave me alone for a bit."

He shot Roger a forced smile over his shoulder.

"No, you're not, and you know I can tell," Roger insisted. "Bri, you can tell me anything, I'm your fucking  _best friend_ -!"

"We're not just friends, and you fucking know it!" Brian suddenly shouted, exploding.

When Roger's hand recoiled from its brief touch on Brian's back, Brian looked at Roger, and the brunette's shocked expression caused Brian's brain to realise what he'd said. His eyes widened.

"Shit." he whispered, as Roger demanded, "What?"

Brian sank to the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit." he whispered, putting his head in his hands.

For a moment, Roger stood, dumbfounded, trying to process the semi-confession he'd been waiting to hear, before noticing that Brian's shoulders were shaking and tentatively kneeling in front of him. Roger nervously tucked his hair behind an ear.

"Bri?" he softly said, and Brian sobbed. "Bri? Hey. Hey hey hey, it's okay."

Brian felt Roger's careful hand on his shoulder and unwillingly relaxed.

"It's not, though, is it?" he replied, his voice shaking. "Because you're amazing, and brilliant, and a bloody pain in the backside, and I can't stop thinking about you, and-" His voice cracked. "And... I think I'm in love with you, Rog, and that scares the hell out of me."

For once in his life, Roger Taylor was speechless. He eventually moved to sit beside Brian and cautiously wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know how you feel. I'm in love with a guy," Roger told Brian. "He's an absolute genius, and he's so fucking talented it's ridiculous, and... he's incredible. And he's my best mate. I'm honestly terrified of how much I love him."

Brian lifted his head to gaze at the side of Roger's face.

"Terrified?" he asked.

"Fucking  _shitless_ , mate!" Roger laughed, wryly, before nervously meeting Brian's gaze. "But I wanna give it a try. If he does."

Warily, Brian lifted a hand to stroke Roger's smooth hair. When Roger hummed and leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttered closed, Brian let himself smile, and threaded his fingers into the long hair, wrapping his other arm around Roger.

When he felt the urge to kiss the drummer, he leaned down and brushed their noses together. Roger's blue eyes opened, and Brian was captivated for a moment.

"Is this alright?" he whispered.

Grinning, Roger slid a hand into Brian's curls and pressed their lips together.

When they eventually pulled apart, Brian rested his forehead against Roger's.

"I love you, Rog." he whispered, his mouth curved upwards in a smile, a welcome change from his demeanor at the beginning of their conversation.

"And I love you, Bri." Roger softly replied.


End file.
